Wonderful' News
by Evlwolf
Summary: Kagome has some news to share with her mother? But how will she react? Find out!


**Here's a cute little oneshot I wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I swear, I do NOT own Inuyasha. STOP ASKING ME!!!**

* * *

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Italics: Thoughts or Emphasis_

Underline: Headings

* * *

'Wonderful' News

Kagome walked into her house in present time, dropping her bag with a thud. She was nervous, oh yes, very nervous. It was decided that she had to tell her mom.

She had to tell her mom _everything._ And worse yet, she had to do it _alone. _Inuyasha had insisted on it, and _lately_, he was _very_ convincing. But now that he wasn't with her, she was convinced that she couldn't do this.

What would she say? How could she tell her mother the news?

It tore at her nerves like Inuyasha tore up demons. She would _much _rather go fight a demon, even Naraku, than tell her mother that she was pregnant at 16, even if she was married, well, at least in the feudal era...

***Flashback*** (500 years 6 weeks and 5 days ago)

Kagome sat by the campfire, wondering about stuff. More than stuff really, her life up to this point. She had a great set of friends, that were more like family to her. An adopted little brother- Shippo, a sister- Songo, a.... friend?- Miroku and last, but far from least, her best friend- Inuyasha. She would give up everything for him, but did he feel the same? No, he couldn't. He loved Kikyo, not Kagome.

She looked over at where he should have been, next to her. But the spot was empty, and she was alone. Miroku, Songo, and Shippo were separated from them. Inuyasha had suggested, rather incessantly, that they separate to find Naraku faster. They agreed, and Inuyasha and Kagome went together, and Miroku, Songo, and Shippo went together.

Inuyasha was gathering extra firewood, because 'there isn't enough to keep a weak human warm.' he'd argued. She'd insisted that she'd be fine, but that wasn't enough. He _had_ to do it. She waited in silence now, suddenly realizing that she was alone. She was _never_ alone. And now it frightened her.

"Kagome." She heard behind her, she smiled at the voice. She wasn't alone.

"Hey Inuyasha," She stood up and turned around, "where's the firewood?" She questioned, looking at his empty arms.

"I have something to tell- - STUPID, SCRAWNY wolf!" He shouted, mid-sentence.

It was then the familiar whirlwind appeared, and stopped in front of Kagome.

"Hi Koga." Kagome said, pleasantly.

"Kagome, I've come to take you with me." He announced.

"Wha--?" Kagome began.

"Get away from her, you filthy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why Inuyasha, it's not like she's _yours_, is she?" Koga jabbed.

"I've had enough of this! She _is_ mine, she always has been _mine_, and she will always be _mine_!" He said possessively, eyes flashing red for a moment.

Kagome started to say something, but Koga spoke before she could.

"Yeah right. I bet you couldn't give her pups on the first try! Weak hanyou blood!" Koga scoffed.

"Even my hanyou blood is stronger than your _wolf _blood! My pups would be stronger than yours!" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome was confused over what exactly they were arguing about. Her, obviously, but what with pups? She was just not getting it.

"Bold declaration from such a weak demon. It would be such a disgrace to her being with a hanyou!" Koga argued.

"I'm a better mate for her than you are! I protect her, take care of her, and love her more than you _ever_ could!" he admitted, wishing he wouldn't have said the last part- he hadn't admitted her love for her to her yet.

'_what?_' Kagome screamed in her head, '_love? Mate? He loves me? And wants me to have his pups?!_' It all made sense now. "Inuyasha?" She asked, looking into his eyes. "is it true?"

"Yes." He confessed, sheepishly.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She cried, throwing her arms around him, "I love you too." She whispered in his ear quietly, and kissed him.

The kiss was passionate, and it had a heat that kept their lips moving, for if they were to stop momentarily, their mouths should be burned greatly. They did not notice that Koga had run off. It was just them, just this moment. Forever, they wished this moment to last, but it could not be so.

Inuyasha pulled his lips away slowly, reluctantly, but he kept his forehead against hers, "Will you marry me?" He whispered.

"Yes." She answered without even thinking. Her answer to him would always be yes.

"Tomorrow?" He questioned again.

"Yes." She breathed, eyes closed. She didn't care if no family or friends would see her marry Inuyasha. All she needed was Inuyasha with her in front of the altar.

Suddenly, Inuyasha took his hands off her, and moved away. Kagome opened her eyes to see him putting out the fire, and packing her stuff.

"Where?" She questioned, still entranced by their kiss.

"The others. They're waiting for us." Inuyasha answered, a smile on his face. An actual smile, he was happy. Complete...

"They knew?" Kagome quizzed, not much caring if the answer was yes. They would find out anyway.

"Yes." He answered truthfully, almost nervous about getting sat. When it didn't come, he felt relieved, but wondered what was up with Kagome. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just perfect." She replied, not a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

It made Inuyasha smile as he realized he could, in fact, say the same. "C'mon." He said, kneeling so she could get on his back.

They started off, and Kagome soon fell asleep on her fiancées back. It was morning before they arrived at their destination, and Kagome slept all the way.

They met up with the others, and went to Kaede's village, where she performed a wedding ceremony for Kagome and Inuyasha, binding them by human means. But now, it was time for demon means...

"How do demons 'get married'?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. **(A/N It's the wedding _night_)**

"Oh that..." Kagome could see a smirk on his face, and also a blush. "is the best part."

She caught what he meant, and sported a blush herself. Why was she blushing? They were _married_. _This _was bound to happen. But again, Kagome thought, it was their first time. Or hers, at least... "Have you ever..." She couldn't finish the question.

"No." He made the answer seem obvious. "Have you?" He questioned back.

"No!" She seemed appalled that he would even ask.

"Well you asked me!" He exclaimed.

"You're 250+ years old- It's different!" Kagome noted.

"I'm not like Miroku. I don't give into desires like that. Or else... _this_ would have happened a _long _time ago..." He tried to whisper the last part, but Kagome still heard it.

"'Long'? How long?" She asked, curiously.

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha asked in his annoyed voice, trying to avoid answering.

"Maybe... Before or after Koga kidnapped me?" She quizzed, thinking it would be after.

"Way before..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Meeting Songo?"

"Before."

"Miroku?"

"Before."

"Kikyo's resurrection?"

"Before..." His answer was more sheepish this time.

"Shippo?"

"It was right after we defeated Sesshomaru over Tetsusiaga that I realized it." Inuyasha finally gave her an adequate answer.

"I thought you hated me until Koga came along." Kagome stated.

"_NO_!" Inuyasha quickly interjected.

"Then why'd you treat me like you did?" She asked, confused by her previous notions.

"I didn't know how to treat you. To be nice would make it obvious, making me look weak. Weakness isn't my thing." He admitted, looking at his claws.

"I know that!" Kagome laughed, "someone accuses you of being weak, you're ready to slash them in half just to prove them wrong."

"Does that annoy you?" He asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Sometimes, but that's part of what makes you _you_. And I love _you_." Kagome answered.

"I love you too, my Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her, and it wasn't long before they were married by demon means...

It was about 6 weeks later that they discovered that Kagome was pregnant. She was surprised at how excited Inuyasha was about being a father.

"You need to go home and tell your family all the news." Inuyasha told her.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because they're probably worried about you." He explained.

"Can't you come with me?" Kagome pleaded.

"No." Inuyasha declined, immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid of your mother." He said, fearfully.

"C'mon! She wont kill you!" Kagome tried to convince him.

"You don't know that!" Inuyasha retorted, "Plus, if you do go, I will owe you when you get back..." He wrapped his arms around her seductively, pulling her into a kiss.

Kagome melted like butter. "Fine, I'll go!" She said, angrily.

She packed, and three days later, went through the well.

***Flashback End***

Now she was here, waiting to tell her mother the dreaded news.

"Mom?" She called.

"Kagome, dear, is that you?" Mrs. Higarashi called back from upstairs.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Oh Kagome. How've you been? Would you like me to start you a bath?" She offered, walking in the room.

"That would be nice, but first..." Kagome hesitated, "I have some news."

"What is it, Kagome?" Mrs. Higarashi sat down, gesturing Kagome to do the same.

"Well uh..." Kagome didn't know how to announce this. Her stomach was in knots, and her heart was racing. Would her mother kill her? Or Inuyasha? Or both of them? She was sure the outcome would not be good. "Inuyasha and I got married, and now I'm pregnant." She spit it out, waiting for the tornado.

"That's wonderful news, dear!" Her mother chimed in her most cheerful voice.

Kagome sat there in awe, not believing what had just happened. She'd spent days worrying about this dreaded event, and it turned out to be anticlimactic.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This is just a oneshot.**

**Inuyasha: See Koga, I did get her pregnant on the first try!**

**Koga: That was just stupid luck!**

**Inuyasha: Was not! That was skill!**

**Koga: In was luck!**

**Inuyasha: Was not!**

**Koga: Was too!**

**Inuyasha: Was not!**

**Koga: Was too!**

**-A very pregnant Kagome walks into the room-**

**Inuyasha: Was not!**

**Kagome: Sit Boy!**

**-Inuyasha crashes into the ground-**

**Inuyasha: Ugh... WHY?!?**

**Koga: Haha!**

**-Kagome gives Koga the death stare-**

**Koga: I think it's time I go.**

**-He runs off, scared.-**

**Inuyasha: Hehe... You were great!**

**Kagome: Don't make me say it again...**

**Inuyasha with his metaphorical tail between his legs: Yes, dear!**

**Evlwolf: And that is why us women are so great!**


End file.
